


Tails gets Trolled: Shadow Quits the Trolls

by TheFlamingomancer



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tails Gets Trolled
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Memes, Multi, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingomancer/pseuds/TheFlamingomancer
Summary: The prequel to "Done Goofed Redemption"!





	Tails gets Trolled: Shadow Quits the Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on ultimatelazerbot's "Tails gets Trolled".
> 
> The only new characters are Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pete, and Scooby-Doo.

Shadow was having the time of his life as a Troll recruiter, he had it all! He was living in a great house where he and Knuckles would stone themselves every other day, and he had plenty of victims to troll. But the greatest thing of all, he was respected among the other trolls as one of the greatest Troll recruiters. He had been recruiting other trolls and trolling all sorts of people for a couple of years.  
  
Today, it was 10 o'clock in the morning as Shadow got off the couch and knocked over his bong, he saw Knuckles sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. Knuckles saw Shadow and offered him another bowl, which Shadow took and started to fill with cereal.  
  
"Man you was so fucking toasted last night!" laughed Knuckles.  
  
"What ever... what do them trolls have me trolling today?" asked Shadow.  
  
"I duno Shadow you have to wait for the report from Alex." said Knuckles.  
  
After finishing his cereal, Shadow heard the phone ringing in the TV room, so he went right over there. He picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
"This is Shadow. What you want?" asked Shadow.  
  
"This is Alex i have youre mission for to day it should be easy with the 6 others youll be working with. Meet me at the camp east from the Troll Castle." said Alex on the phone.  
  
"Got it ill be coming right a way." said Shadow right before he hung up the phone.  
  
"Yo you got someone to troll?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah Alex telled me it shoud be easy to troll this one. Want to come with?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Nah i got to get back over to Rouge's place i need to help clean her house" said Knuckles as he left the house.  
  
"What ever." mumbled Shadow as he went into his room to grab his knife and pistol.  
  
Less than a half hour later, Shadow arrived at the requested location. Outside the camp were Alex and a pair of skinny trolls by a table. Shadow took a seat and was ready for his assigned mission.  
  
"So what the fuck do i need to do?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Its vary simple Shadow all u need to do is troll this useless retarded dog." said Alex as she gave Shadow a photo of the mentioned dog.  
  
The dog in the photo was none other than Scooby-Doo.  
  
"Oh God this guy? Hahahahhahaha! I cant believe people like this piece of shit dog." laughed Shadow.  
  
"Thats why you is trolling him along with your teammembers." said Alex as she pointed her thumb to the front of the tent.  
  
The two skinny trolls stepped aside from the tent opening, which opened up to reveal Shadow's team members. They consisted of Pete, Goofy, Donald Duck, and their leader, Mickey Mouse.  
  
"These four are some of the best trolls. Im letting you work with them because i think you can learn some trollin ideas from them." said Alex.  
  
"Were realy good at trolling! Hu-haw!" said Mickey.  
  
"Damn straight were fucking good at trolling! Them faggots dont know what the fuck i say so i can piss them all off real easy!" quacked Donald.  
  
"Gwarsh, im good at makin clever comebacks n i get them all butt hurt! H'yuck!" chuckled Goofy.  
  
"Im just here because I like it when other people suffer instead of me! And if they fuck with me ill just beat them up black n blue." cackled Pete.  
  
"Wait where are the other 2?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Minnie's out trolling elsewhere and Daisy divorced Donald at the last minute! Hahahahahhahaha! You really stuck with the bad luck you autistic duck!" said Mickey.  
  
"WELL FUCK YOU MICKEY!!! IM GONN-" shouted Donald before he was grabbed by Alex.  
  
"Quit fuckin around or ill break your arm you useless duck." said Alex.  
  
Donald complied and Alex let him go. Then Shadow and the Mickey Crew left to go find the location where Scooby-Doo would be. As they walked for 15 minutes, Shadow was getting impatient. So he decided to check the map again.  
  
"Looks like we is almost at the park where Scooby-Doo will be." said Shadow as he put the map back down.  
  
"Hey Shadow im the one in charge here! Hu-haw! Im sorry is you to autistic too understand simple directions n shit?" asked Mickey.  
  
"Shouldnt we save tha trolling for that one-trick mutt?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Gee Mickey Shadow has a point you no." said Pete.  
  
"Fine but u better learn you place Shadow! Hu-haw! Im the leader n you is the student!" said Mickey.  
  
So Mickey, Shadow, Donald, Goofy, and Pete all walked over to a park where Scooby-Doo was frolicking by himself.  
  
"Rararara! Roh boy! Rits a reautiful ray rout rear!" Scooby said as he was frolicking,  
  
"Ri rant rait ror the Raggy ro rome rack rith rhe ricnic rood!" Scooby said while he was drooling.  
  
Mickey and the rest of the gang were coming up with a plan to troll Scooby.  
  
"Hu-haw! Alright fellas do any of yous have any ideas you wanna share?" asked Mickey.  
  
"We should call him retarded and shit. Then when he asks what I is saying ill keep talking to him untill he goes crazy!" said Donald.  
  
"Gwarsh! And when he starts crying we can start blamin it on him and hell commit suicide. Hyuck!" said Goofy.  
  
"Those plans are lame as fuck you guys we should just bait him into doing stupid shit and post it on YouTube and then kill himself!" said Shadow.  
  
"Shadow shut the fuck up you autistic recolor. Hu-haw!" said Mickey.  
  
"But Mickey isnt you autistic?" asked Goofy.  
  
"FUCK YOU GOOFY YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE FAGGOT NAZI RAPIST COMMUNIST NEGRO HORSE FUCKER!!!" yelled Donald.  
  
"Hahahah! You need your girlfriend to defend you Mickey?" laughed Goofy.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Goofy! im getting real pissed off at your trollin!" shouted Mickey.  
  
"U mad Mickey? Hahahahah!" laughed Goofy  
  
Mickey raised his fist at Goofy, but right before he was about to beat up Goofy, Pete interrupted them.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP U 2!!! I HAVE BETTER PLAN!!!" shouted Pete.  
  
Then Pete whispered the plan to everyone.  
  
"Shit Pete you come up with some really disgusting stuff!" laughed Shadow.  
  
"Okay guys! Lets troll this autistic dog! Hu-haw!" laughed Mickey.  
  
As the Mickey crew planned out their trolling, Scooby heard them shouting and followed the noises. Then Donald appeared before him.  
  
"Hey Scooby-Doo! Where's your brain?" asked Donald.  
  
"Rhat rid rou ray?" asked Scooby.  
  
"You is such a retarded dog y do u say everythin wrong?" asked Donald.  
  
"Ri rill rant runderrand rou!" said Scooby  
  
"You cant understand what I is sayin then how is we supposed to understand what you is sayin?" taunted Donald.  
  
"Ri ront ret rou!" Scooby said as he started to get upset.  
  
"Of course you dont stupid you is just a pet dog for some stoner and a pair of lesbians and some homo!" laughed Donald  
  
"RIVE RE A RUE RO RI ROW RHAT ROU RIS RAYIN!!!" howled Scooby.  
  
"Okay! Heres a clue! Roses is Red! Violets is Blue! You suck ghost balls Scooby-Doo!" laughed Donald.  
  
"Rey! Ro ri ront! Ri ris ra rool rystery rolver!!!" cried Scooby.  
  
"Well gee I dont know about that you autistic dog!" laughed Mickey.  
  
"Rim rot rautistic rim a rog!" defended Scooby.  
  
"Please everyone knows autistic people are completely dependent on someone to baby them.." said Mickey.  
  
"Ro..." whimpered Scooby.  
  
"...and they have stupid speech patterns..." continued Pete.  
  
"Rlease ront!" murmured Scooby.  
  
"...and they only exist because there parents wouldnt kill them! Hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.  
  
"Rtop rit!" shouted Scooby.  
  
"... and they contribute nothin to society..." continued Shadow.  
  
"RHATS RONG RHATS RONG RHATS RONG!!!" desperately howled Scooby.  
  
"... OH YEAH!!! And autistic people sperg when they get nothin they want!" cackled Donald.  
  
"GRRRRRR RHATS RIT!!! ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!" Scooby barked with rage.  
  
"Uh-oh boys, it looks like someones sperging! Hu-haw!" laughed Mickey.  
"Gee Mickey maybe he shouldnt have even been here? Then he wouldnt sperging like that!" laughed Goofy.  
  
Scooby didn't want to hear anymore of this, so he leaped on Pete. But Pete was strong and he grabbed Scooby's front legs and held him up by them. Then Donald grabbed his back legs and the two of them held Scooby to the ground. Scooby was sobbing, howling, and whimpering for sanctuary. Even this was becoming too much for Shadow to bear, so he had to come up with a quick plan.  
  
"Say Mickey! Maybe Scooby should get a last meal before we humiliate him?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Hot dog! Now you is thinkin!" said Mickey.  
  
Shadow went a few feet away from the scene.  
  
"Watch this carefully Shadow! Okay Scooby since you is autistic you is getting asspie! Hu-haw!" laughed Mickey.  
  
"Rhats rat?" whimpered Scooby.  
  
Then Goofy walked over to Scooby, with his ass in front of his face.  
  
"That is asspie!" said Mickey.  
  
Scooby was now nervous.  
  
"Goofy! Since you is an asspie you should give him the chocolaty filling!"  
  
"Okey dokey Mickey!" said Goofy as he pulled down his pants and positioned himself over Scooby's mouth.  
  
Scooby howled in terror because he realized that Goofy was about to take a disgusting dump into his mouth. Everyone was cackling with glee as Goofy was trying to squeeze a huge brown log from his buttcheeks. While Scooby was struggling to escape his shitty fate, Goofy was sweating a lot, having steam come out of his ears, and starting to turn blue because he was having a lot of trouble getting even a single poo out of him. Then, Goofy felt it coming.  
  
"ALRIGHT SCOOBY ITS TIME TO TASTE ASSPIE!!! Hyuck hyuck hyuck!"  
  
But before Goofy could do his disgusting and just absolutely inhumane act against the poor Great Dane, the sound of a bullet being fired was heard. No one knew where it was coming from until it was too late. The bullet flew right behind Goofy's head, came right out in between his eyes and took his nose clean off. Then Goofy stared stupidly at the fact that his nose is blown off by a bullet and feels the gun wound between his eyes.  
  
"Gwarsh... that kinda hurts..." Goofy said casually.  
  
Then Goofy fell face down on the ground. Scooby used this moment of shock to flee from the scene. After the death of Goofy happened, Mickey looked to see who shot the bullet. It was none other than Shadow!  
  
"SHADOW?!" quacked Donald.  
  
"What the fuck?!" snapped Pete as he prepared his fists.  
  
"Shadow! You is a fuckin autistic traitor this whole time?!" raged Mickey.  
  
"No I just realized how fucked up and stupid and useless you trolls really is!" said Shadow.  
  
Then Shadow flipped the bird at them all.  
  
"Fuck you trolls!" said Shadow in a cold tone of voice.  
  
Mickey had a huge temper-tantrum that would make Donald look almost tame. Then he jumped up and down and started giving out commands.  
  
"PETE!!! Hu-haw! GO AND TEACH THIS AUTISTIC FUCKING AUTISM USELESS AUTISTIC SHIT NOT TO EVER FUCKING AUTISTIC FUCK WITH MICKEY MOUSE!!! Hu-haw!" foamed Mickey.  
  
Then Pete charged over to Shadow, ready to clobber the ever-loving crap out of him. But Shadow dodged his fists in time, thanks to his super-speed. But then Shadow found out that despite Pete being incredibly fat and bulky, he had lightning fast reflexes. So it was a long series of dodging fists and trying to hit him. Frustrated, Shadow started to shoot him, but even a few bullets did nothing to Pete's girth. Pete kept on going because it took so many bullets to get Pete to finally die. He was so fat, that it took all, but one bullet, to kill him. After using those bullets, Pete fell on his back, the Earth briefly shaked, and his belly fat jiggled for 20 minutes straight.  
  
Then Donald was sent out to kill off Shadow. He was even faster than Shadow himself, which made him even harder to aim a fist or kick at. Because he was a duck, he could also fly in the air. Then Donald combined this with his light-speed reflexes and was practically invisible with speed. But in spite of all of this, Shadow used the fact that Donald has a bad temper against him.  
  
"Hey Donald! You know how you was saying how Scooby has bad English? Well I can bet that with the way you talks that you really suck at fuckin your wife when she has to hear that comin out of your mouth!" taunted Shadow.  
  
This started to get Donald's attention and he got much closer to Shadow, still invisible with speed though.  
  
"I can literally imagine that she has always been holdin back her laughter while you fucked her because you sputter and quack an shit like that!" laughed Shadow.  
  
Donald's face could now be seen in glimpses around him, and those glimpses had bulging red eyes.  
  
"In fact i bet she dumped you because she was startin to think that you was askin for 5 bucks and she mistook it for a wedding proposal because no one understands what the fuck you is even sayin!!!" said Shadow with a smug grin.  
  
Then Donald leaped right at Shadow to his right, but Shadow immediately turned around, pulled out a knife, and decapitated Donald. Donald's head was immediately shot by Shadow and it blew up. While that happened, Donald's headless body ran around and spurted blood until it fell over and did one last death rattle right in front of Mickey.  
  
"NOOOO MY CONCUBINE!!! I LOVED HIM!!!" sobbed Mickey in horror.  
  
Then Shadow appeared in front of Mickey, which scared Mickey into falling on his rear and looking up at him. But then he started grinning evily. Shadow was confused until he heard a few footsteps behind him. Then Shadow turned around to see it was Goofy.  
  
"Holy fuck Goofy! Why isnt you dead?!" snapped Shadow.  
  
"Well gee Shadow that isnt nice of you! Ive survived much worse shit than being shot in the head you know! Now its Goofy Time!!! Hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck!!!" Goofy said.  
Then Goofy charged at Shadow while hyucking with every step, but Shadow threw his knife into Goofy's chest, where his heart is.  
"Yaaaaaa-Hoo-Hoo-Hooey!!!" hollered Goofy before he finally died.  
Then Shadow grabbed the knife back and went over to Mickey one last time.  
  
"Ill let you live mouse! But only to tell them trolls that I is no longer working for them because they is all so stupid and will die if they fuck with me!" said Shadow.  
  
Then Shadow carved a quarter-sized piece off of Mickey's left ear.  
  
"That means you too Mickey!" shouted Shadow.  
  
Then Mickey could only tremble before the mighty rage of Shadow.  
  
"GO!!!" yelled Shadow.  
  
Wasting no more time, Mickey fled from the scene.  
  
"I am The Awesome!" said Shadow as he teleported away from the bloody mess.  
  
**The End**


End file.
